


Никогда не говори «никогда»

by all_decay



Category: The Flash (TV 2014)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, M/M, Romance
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-05
Updated: 2017-07-05
Packaged: 2018-11-23 16:58:43
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 9,960
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11406663
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/all_decay/pseuds/all_decay
Summary: Снарт не знает, кто скрывается под маской Флэша. И это, как и сам пацан его страшно бесит. А вот молодой криминалист, Барри Аллен, наоборот, вызывает большую симпатию...





	Никогда не говори «никогда»

Барри уже возвращался обратно в С.Т.А.Р. Лабс, после того как оставил очередного преступника у дверей полицейского участка, когда в наушнике раздался взволнованный голос Циско:

— Барри, в ювелирном магазине на Второй улице сработала сигнализация. И судя по всему это наш старый знакомый — Капитан Холод. Ближайший патруль в пяти минутах, но за это время он уже успеет скрыться.

— Я буду там гораздо быстрее.

— Будь осторожен. Единственное, что Снарт желает больше легкой наживы, это узнать, кто прячется под маской Флэша.

— Я знаю. Но спасибо, Циско.

Барри отключил связь. Если там действительно был Леонард Снарт, то ему может понадобиться вся скорость и внимание, а его друзья ненароком, но могли отвлечь. Но на самом деле опасался он даже не того, что его могли поймать, а того, что при каждой встрече с этим мужчиной, Барри странным образом нервничал и легко мог сморозить какую-нибудь глупость, за которую потом перед всеми будет очень стыдно. То, что он ощущал, находясь вблизи Капитана Холода, вызывало смущение, и если бы он не любил Айрис долгие годы, он бы подумал, что влюблен в Снарта.

От последней мысли Барри неловко споткнулся и кубарем влетел в ювелирный магазин, по дороге разнеся в щепки одну из витрин.

— Вау, Флэш, настолько эффектного появления я еще не видел.

Этот голос, с его насмешкой и привычкой растягивать слова, Барри узнал бы из тысяч. Значит, Циско не ошибся и Леонард Снарт на самом деле здесь. Аллен, все еще находясь в спидфорсе, подскочил и огляделся, готовый в ту же секунду к любым действиям противника. Однако их не последовало. Сначала он заметил крио-пушку под своими ногами, а чуть в стороне и ее незаконного владельца, крепко привязанного к решетке витрины, за который обычно хранятся самые ценные товары. Лишь чудом Барри его не задел, когда неудачно влетел в магазин.

И он уже было приготовил саркастичный ответ, как заметил, что одежда Снарта вся в крови и судя по количеству явно не его, по крайней мере, не вся. Оглядевшись еще раз, Барри заметил в углу зала сваленные, как куча хлама, три тела. Он метнулся к ним, но состояние тел было такое кошмарное, что выживших просто не могло быть. Две женщины и мужчина лишились своих жизней только потому, что некто захотел легких денег. Барри пришел в ярость, и ему стоило огромных усилий заставить себя успокоиться и хотя бы попытаться разобраться в ситуации. Он вернулся назад к Леонарду, но не успел и рта раскрыть, как тот его перебил:

— Флэш, ты должен успокоиться, — вообще-то Барри уже пришел в относительный порядок, однако, видимо, на его внешнем виде это не отразилось. — Я этих людей не убивал. Да и магазинчик этот обчистил тоже не я. Меня опередили.

— С чего мне тебе верить?

— Подумай головой, а не чем привык, — Аллен скривился. Обстановка вокруг Леонарда была совсем не в его пользу, однако сдержать сарказм он был не в состоянии. — С того, что, во-первых, я связан и у меня пробита голова, а во-вторых, я использую крио-пушку, которая обычно не оставляет столько крови.

— Допустим, ты говоришь правду, и ты не убивал этих людей. Однако я никогда не поверю, что ты оказался здесь случайно. Скорее всего, твой подельник тебя переиграл, — судя по кислому выражению лица, Барри угадал. — Кто он?

— Считай уже покойник.

— Он убил три человека и должен ответить за это, но не таким способом. У нас договор, помнишь? Ты никого не убиваешь, а я не пытаюсь намеренно засадить тебя в тюрьму.

— Да ладно, Флэш, не будь ребенком, этот ублюдок сам заслужил свою участь.

Услышав приближающиеся звуки сирены, Барри нетерпеливо перебил мужчину:

— Снарт, ты, кажется, плохо понимаешь ситуацию, в которой оказался. Может, это удар по голове так на тебя повлиял? Полиция совсем скоро будет здесь, и шансов освободиться, у тебя немного. Ты попадешь в тюрьму, если не за это, так за длиннющий список других твоих преступлений. А это значит, что убийца вот этих людей останется безнаказанным. Назови его имя, и уверяю тебя, что в полицейском участке он окажется даже раньше тебя.

— Заманчивое предложение. Однако у меня есть встречное: скажи мне кто ты – и тогда, возможно, я скажу кто он.

— А может, тебя еще развязать и перенести подальше от полиции? — Барри фыркнул и усмехнулся. — Даже не думай, тебе никогда не узнать кто я.

— Никогда не говори «никогда», Флэш. Может случиться так, что в один прекрасный день ты сам захочешь рассказать мне свою тайну.

— Это вряд ли, — он не удержался от еще одной усмешки. — Но нам пора заканчивать. Слышишь, за тобой уже пришли. Последний шанс поступить правильно.

— Поверь мне, когда я найду этого сукиного сына, я поступлю самым правильным образом, — на губах Леонарда появилась такая дикая ухмылка, что у Барри невольно побежали мурашки по телу, причин сомневаться в его словах не было. Тот подонок поступил весьма беспечно, когда скрылся, оставив Капитана Холода живым. Полиции очень повезет, если впоследствии удастся найти хотя бы его тело. Тем больше причин для Флэша отыскать его первым.

— В таком случае мне пора. Не скучай.

И прежде чем скрыться в спидфорсе, Аллен послал мужчине воздушный поцелуй. За что тут же мысленно дал себе пинка. Хотя оно все же того стоило, судя по обалдевшей физиономии Снарта.

Барри вернулся в лабораторию, где сразу же попал под град упреков и переживаний со стороны Циско и Кейтлин. Пришлось подробно пересказать им все, начиная с момента отключения связи, исключая, разумеется, кое-какие смущающие подробности. Если друзья и заметили какие-то нестыковки в рассказе, то вида не подали. Сейчас важнее было найти преступника.

— Пока все, что я могу, это проверить ближайшие камеры наблюдения, возможно, какая-нибудь запечатлела нашего преступника. Сообщу, если что-нибудь найду. — Циско приступил к делу, сразу же позабыв про остальных в помещении.

— Куда ты идешь? — поинтересовалась Кейтлин, заметив, что Барри сменил свой супергеройский костюм на обычную повседневную одежду.

— Вернусь на место преступления. Времени было мало и я мог пропустить что-нибудь важное. И попробую снова поговорить со Снартом. С Флэшем он не пожелал разговаривать, но может, у Барри Аллена получится вызвать его на откровенность? — зазвонивший телефон не дал возможности Кейтлин ответить, да и вряд ли ее слова смогли бы хоть что-то изменить. — А вот, кстати, и Джо звонит. Еще бы, без криминалиста там точно не обойтись. — Он подмигнул девушке, правда, в этом действии не было ни капли веселости, и вышел из лаборатории, на ходу отвечая на звонок:

— Да, Джо? Понял. Сейчас буду.

Место преступления разительно изменилось за то время, что Аллен отсутствовал. Хотя бы тем, что повсюду сновали полицейские и врачи скорой помощи, вот только от последних толку уже было немного. Джо тоже был здесь, он опрашивал одного из патрульных, прибывших первыми на вызов. И, похоже, что внутрь еще не входил.

— Спасибо за работу, можешь идти. — Патрульный был совсем еще молоденьким и, судя по бледному цвету лица, на службе не так давно и еще не привык к подобного рода зрелищам, поэтому сбежал сразу же, едва получил на то разрешение. — Аллен, ты вовремя, — такое официальное обращение от того, что вокруг слишком много посторонних, но едва Барри подошел ближе, как тон тут же потеплел. — Что-то мне подсказывает, что торопился ты не ради работы. Флэш уже побывал здесь, не так ли?

— Да, я ушел прямо перед появлением патрульных. Как ты узнал?

— Леонард Снарт связанный по рукам и ногам.

— Это был не я, — Барри вдруг ощутил некое дежавю, только теперь он вынужден объяснять свое присутствие здесь. — Когда я пришел, Снарт уже был в таком состоянии. Все, что мне удалось узнать — у него был напарник, который его подставил, убил сотрудников магазина и скрылся, забрав драгоценности.

— Кто он?

— Понятия не имею, иначе я бы здесь не стоял. — Барри кратко поведал о своей недавней встрече с Капитаном Холодом. — Где он, кстати?

— В машине, под охраной. Ждет, когда кто-нибудь отвезет его в участок, — Джо кивнул в сторону патрульной машины, возле которой находилось больше всего полицейских.

— Можно мне с ним поговорить? Возможно, со мной он будет не так сдержан, как с Флэшем, и удастся что-нибудь узнать.

— Уверен, что это необходимо? Вдруг он догадается кто ты? Для негодяя он чертовки умен.

— Такое ощущение, что иначе нам не найти второго преступника, не думаю, что внутри удастся обнаружить хоть одну годную улику. — Барри поморщился, вспоминая, какой разгром творится внутри и сколько времени ему понадобится, чтобы все это разгрести, если не получится воспользоваться спидфорсом, конечно.

— Ладно, поговори. Вдруг, действительно что-то скажет полезное. Зная Снарта, с копами он тем более не будет откровенен. И будь осторожен.

Детектив подал сигнал парням, охраняющим Леонарда, чтобы Аллена пропустили, а сам скрылся в ювелирном магазине, внутри было еще очень много дел.

Подойдя ближе, Барри обратил внимание, что задняя дверь автомобиля распахнута и видны лишь ноги мужчины, сам он растянулся на сидении, запачкав его кровью, на что ему, конечно же, было глубоко плевать. Полицейские вокруг так тщательно следили за ним, словно от этого зависела их жизнь.

— Мистер Снарт? Меня зовут Барри Аллен, если вы не против, я хотел бы задать вам несколько вопросов. — Рядом кто-то громко фыркнул, услышав такое обращение, однако же, самого Леонарда это смогло заинтересовать.

— Мистер Снарт был мой дед, — мужчина со скрипом приподнялся, и они с Барри встретились взглядами. На мгновение парень испугался, что его могут опознать как Флэша, однако взгляд был совершенно иным.

— Почему не отец? — Барри был немного смущен и ошарашен под таким изучающим взглядом, что смог выдавить из себя только этот глупый вопрос. Леонард хмыкнул:

— Потому что мой отец подонок еще похлеще меня, и заслуживает он не приставки «мистер», а смертельную инъекцию. Но черт с ним, — Снарт замолчал и снова оглядел парня с ног до головы таким жарким взглядом, что заставил его покраснеть и еще больше смутиться. — Можешь звать меня Леонард или Лен, как тебе удобней. И перестань уже выкать, я не настолько старикан.

Пусть со стороны это и могло выглядеть фривольно, но для Барри так было легче, ведь будучи Флэшем он уже привык к определенной манере общения со Снартом. Его больше заинтересовало другое: кто бы мог подумать, что он заинтересует Капитана Холода таким образом, особенно если учесть, что к Флэшу его отношение более чем прохладное! На секунду, всего на секунду, эта ситуация показалась Барри безумно привлекательной. Пока он не заметил, как Леонард морщится и тянется к голове, скованными наручниками руками, на которых отчетливо становятся видны следы свежей крови.

— Тебе до сих пор не оказали медицинскую помощь?

— Один коп ушел не так давно за врачом, но как видишь…

— Сейчас я кого-нибудь приведу. Постарайся не двигаться, у тебя может быть сотрясение.

Барри не стал дожидаться ответа, он был возмущен: если человек – преступник, это еще не означает, что он должен истечь кровью. Ирония, конечно. Ведь еще совсем недавно он готов был придушить Снарта собственными руками, при этом, не мучаясь угрызениями совести. А сейчас он бегает вокруг, отчаянно стараясь найти врача скорой помощи. Удалось найти последний экипаж, который уже собирался отъезжать на следующий вызов, поскольку их заверили, что их услуги здесь больше не понадобятся. Внутренне закипая от гнева на того полицейского, что не смог совладать с предубеждением, Аллен постарался узнать его имя, и позже на столе капитана непременно появится отчет о вероятной некомпетентности данного сотрудника.

Когда врачи заканчивали осматривать рану Леонарда, они робко предложили проехать в больницу для более полного осмотра, но наткнувшись одновременно на недовольный взгляд сотрудников полиции и абсолютно наплевательский Снарта, предпочли поскорее покинуть место преступления, раз их помощь здесь больше не требовалась.

— Ну, так что, будем и дальше смотреть друг на друга или ты все-таки скажешь, зачем подошел?

А Барри действительно засмотрелся. Сейчас Леонард казался настоящим, без привычного нахальства, заносчивости и превосходства. Ну, может, и не совсем без нахальства, но в данном случае это казалось скорее положительной чертой. Такой Снарт вызывал сочувствие и симпатию, и это немного сбивало с толку. Барри нужно было время, чтобы это осмыслить.

— Может быть позже. Врачи сказали, что тебе нужен покой. Отдохни, скоро это тебе вряд ли удастся.

— Твоя правда. Но если передумаешь, ты знаешь, где меня найти. — Лен хмыкнул, подмигнул парню на прощание, и вновь откинулся назад на сиденье автомобиля.

 

Стоило только Барри вернуться в ювелирный магазин, как сразу же стало не до Снарта. Он знал, что работы предстоит много, однако даже не представлял насколько это место преступления грязное. Тот, кто сделал это, несомненно, психопат и на улицах города ему не место. Промелькнула мысль: может, стоит все-таки дать Снарту разобраться самостоятельно? А потом здравый смысл вновь взял верх, и Барри приступил к работе, поскольку коронер уже недовольно посматривал на криминалиста, вдруг решившего поиграть в детектива.

Когда ушел Джо, Барри не заметил. Возможно, сразу после того, как узнал, что ничего важного выяснить не получилось, или позже, когда увезли тела. В любом случае, сейчас вся его работа была сосредоточена в участке.

Барри тоже был полностью поглощен работой: отметить улику, сфотографировать, упаковать, подписать. И так до самого позднего вечера и без спидфорса, поскольку это дело оказалось под пристальным вниманием мэра и в помощь Аллену назначили криминалиста из соседнего полицейского участка. Но самое печальное, что он понимал, насколько их труды напрасны: пусть видимых следов и осталось много, однако действительно важные улики вряд ли найдутся.

Уже успело стемнеть, когда он вернулся в участок, нагруженный коробками с собранными уликами, с которыми, стоит ему подняться к себе в лабораторию, он разберется за пару минут, если, конечно, опять никто не будет стоять над душой.

Но его планам не суждено было сбыться. Едва двери лифта раскрылись, как капитан сразу же потребовал его к себе.

— Аллен, почему так долго? И что у тебя с телефоном? — Барри в кабинет еще зайти не успел, как посыпались вопросы. Капитан явно был не в духе, и присутствие Джо нисколько картины не смягчало.

— Помощник, что мне выделили, был слишком медлительный, — Джо понимающе хмыкнул, пока Барри доставал телефон из кармана джинсов. — Разряжен, — причем настолько, что даже включить его не получилось. А ведь Циско должен был позвонить. — Простите.

— Ладно, бог с ним, — капитан Синг устало выдохнул. Понять его можно, если делом занялся сам мэр, то на него, как на начальника участка, несомненно, оказывается давление. — К тебе есть просьба.

— Я слушаю.

— Как ты знаешь, сейчас у нас в участке находится Леонард Снарт. И так уж вышло, что на данный момент он единственный живой свидетель случившегося в ювелирном. Камеры, установленные в магазине, были выведены из строя еще до нападения, впрочем, это тебе так же известно.

— Я все равно попытаюсь вытащить из них данные, — вернее, Циско попытается, поскольку в этом он разбирается лучше.

— Не сомневаюсь. Но сейчас проблема в Снарте. Узнать его версию событий нам бы не помешало, вот только он заявил, что разговаривать будет либо с тобой, либо со своим адвокатом. Аллен, я, конечно, понимаю, что для допросов тебя не готовили, однако, сам понимаешь, для дела будет гораздо лучше, если с ним поговоришь ты, — затем он произнес: «И возможно тогда мэр поутихнет…», что, скорее всего, не было предназначено для чужих ушей, однако Барри все равно услышал.

— Детектив Уэст упоминал, что ты уже пытался контактировать с Холодом, правда, безрезультатно. Очевидно, что чем-то тебе удалось его заинтересовать. Приказать даже как твой капитан я тебе не могу, поскольку это не входит в твои прямые обязанности, но…

— Хорошо, я согласен. Я поговорю со Снартом.

— …

Кажется, капитан не ожидал такого быстрого согласия, да и сам Барри такого от себя не ожидал. На самом деле он уже и думать забыть о Леонарде, но стоило только вновь прозвучать его имени, как Барри еще не успев толком понять о чем речь, тут же на все согласился.

— Что ж, отлично. Тогда детектив Уэст расскажет тебе все, что нужно. Можете идти.

Задерживать нервничающее начальство дольше необходимого занятие небезопасное. И только они вышли из кабинета, прикрыв за собой дверь, как оставшийся в одиночестве капитан устало откинулся на спинку кресла и, поколебавшись немного, достал из нижнего ящика стола початую бутылку коньяка и, не потрудившись налить его в бокал, сделал хороший глоток прямо из горла. Только когда обжигающая жидкость достигла дна желудка, постепенно снимая напряжение, Синг почувствовал себя чуть лучше и предстоящий разговор с мэром уже не казался такой ужасной перспективой.

— Сдается мне, Барри, что ты не все мне рассказал о своем общении со Снартом, — начал Джо, когда они отошли на безопасное от чужих ушей расстояние.

— Ну, в тот момент мне не показалось это важным. Да и мы были не одни, — не говорить же, что он был настолько смущен, что предпочел все забыть, иначе мог просто запутаться в своих ощущениях.

— Теперь мы одни.

— Ага.

— Барри, не заставляй каждое слово из тебя клещами вытягивать, у нас не так много времени.

— Просто это немного смущает, — ну, может и не немного. — В общем, кажется, я ему понравился…

Джо медлил с ответом, а когда заговорил, в его голосе появилось непонятное напряжение:

— Понравился в смысле «понравился»?

— Именно.

И тут напряжение прорвалось, и мужчина, не сдержавшись, рассмеялся. Да так искренне и весело это звучало, что Барри почти обиделся.

— Это не смешно, Джо.

— Прости, но смешно. Особенно, если вспомнить, насколько он терпеть не может Флэша.

Со стороны может эта ситуация и выглядела забавно, но находясь в самом ее центре, Барри так не казалось. Возможно потому, что его собственные чувства к Леонарду были запутанными. Он признавал, что ощущал определенный интерес к Снарту, даже не смотря на его преступную деятельность и порой совсем не гуманные поступки. Конечно, это должно было отпугивать или даже отвращать, но Барри просто закрывал на это глаза, и, будучи Флэшем, просто не давал мужчине скатиться на самое дно, в котором тот ещё совсем недавно обитал. Чем, разумеется, популярности себе в его глазах не заработал. И осознавать то, что его обычная несупергеройская личность, довольно заурядная и в чем-то занудная могла Леонарду понравится больше, было и волнительно и обидно одновременно.

— Ладно, перейдем к делу, — Барри отвлекся и не заметил, как Джо резко сменил веселость на серьезный деловой настрой. Все же в первую очередь он сейчас был детектив и уже потом только отец. — Я думал это просто прихоть Снарта, но раз здесь нечто более серьезное, возможно идея твоего разговора с ним не такая уж и хорошая.

— А что изменилось?

— Это может быть его игрой или ловушкой. Вдруг он догадался, что ты – Флэш?

— Не думаю, — Барри представил, может ли это быть правдой. Вряд ли. — Это же Снарт, если бы он узнал, то уже давно бы дал понять. А вот то, что это игра, несомненно. И чтобы узнать хоть что-то важное о деле, мне придется в нее сыграть.

Видя, насколько парень решительно настроен, детектив, чуть поколебавшись, сдался:

— Я все еще не считаю это хорошей затеей, но ни с кем другим он разговаривать не станет. Но если что – я буду за стеклом.

— Кстати, об этом…

Какое-то время они еще спорили и обсуждали предстоящую беседу, но прежде чем приступить к ней, Барри нужно было завершить некоторые дела. Для себя он объяснял это, как возможность подготовиться лучше, но реально это была всего лишь попытка оттянуть неизбежное.

Для начала ему нужно было вернуться в С.Т.А.Р. Лабс и переговорить с Циско, ведь его телефон по-прежнему был безнадежно разряжен.

— Циско, узнал что-нибудь? — прямо с порога начал Барри, времени у него было совсем не много, в участке и вовсе думали, что он на минуту заглянул к себе в лабораторию.

— А, Барри, я звонил тебе. Что у тебя с телефоном? — он даже головы от монитора не отвернул, просто махнул рукой, чтобы Аллен подошел ближе.

— Разряжен.

— Ясно, — кажется, он даже не понял, с чем согласился. — Смотри, похоже, я нашел его на паре камер, правда, только со спины. Кто бы ни был этот чувак, но свое дело он знает очень хорошо.

— Определенно, ведь он смог переиграть Снарта, — Барри пожал плечами, стараясь получше рассмотреть чуть размытую картинку, на которой мужчина в бейсболке и с рюкзаком удалялся прочь от места, где убил троих людей. — И он очень опасен, нужно быстрее его поймать. Больше ничего нет?

— Нет, но если появится подозреваемый, эти записи помогут в опознании. Рост, примерный вес, даже размер обуви можно легко вычислить.

— Это уже хоть что-то. Вот, посмотри это, — он передал Циско жесткий диск с камер в ювелирном магазине, — самого ограбления на нем нет, они вырубили камеры, прежде чем вошли, однако наверняка приходили раньше для разведки.

— Понял. Займусь этим.

— Спасибо. А мне уже пора возвращаться.

— Я позвоню, только убедись, что в этот раз твой телефон работает.

О последних словах друга Барри скорее догадался, нежели услышал, поскольку уже был на пути обратно в участок. А когда он спускался вниз, успев перед этим заглянуть в лабораторию, о его отсутствии никто не догадался, даже Джо.

— Готов? — поинтересовался он, едва парень появился на лестнице.

— Кажется да.

— Тогда вот личное дело Снарта и список примерных вопросов. Просмотри их сейчас, иначе с этим листком будешь выглядеть неуверенно, что ему только на руку. — Барри быстро пробежал взглядом по строчкам. В общем-то, стандартные вопросы, что бывают на каждом допросе. — Запомнил?

— Шутишь? — он фыркнул и передал листок обратно. Что-что, а на собственную память он никогда не жаловался.

— В таком случае, иди, не стоит и дальше заставлять его ждать.

— Снарта? Ну посидит еще, ничего ему не сделается, — не понял Барри с чего вдруг такая забота о преступнике.

— Этому даже полезно еще помариноваться, — Джо негромко хохотнул, а затем кивнул на кабинет Синга. — Нет, я про капитана. Тебе желательно управиться до того, как бутылка из нижнего ящика его стола окончательно опустеет.

— Постараюсь, но сам знаешь…

Аллен неопределенно дернул плечами и пошел к кабинету, где уже заждался Леонард. Однако резко развернулся на полпути и, вернувшись назад к Джо, еще раз просмотрел листок с вопросами, стараясь не смотреть в смеющиеся глаза мужчины.

Возле двери стоял офицер, который проверил пропуск Барри и только после этого отпер дверь и впустил его внутрь.

Снарт сидел в самом конце длинного стола для совещаний и лениво смотрел в незашторенное окно. Оно не было зарешечено, хоть изнутри и не отпиралось, захоти он сбежать, ему не составило бы никакого труда разбить стекло, поскольку от наручников он уже избавился, показательно бросив их посреди стола. Но Леонард все еще был здесь, и Барри не думал, что это из-за третьего этажа.

— Барри, ты пришел, — также лениво произнес он, когда услышал неуверенное покашливание у двери.

— А ты разве ждал адвоката?

— Признаться, да, ждал. Ты тогда так поспешно от меня сбежал…

— Ну, тем не менее, я здесь.

— Кстати, почему мы здесь, а не в комнате для допросов?

— Потому что это не допрос, — Барри обаятельно улыбнулся. Он мог поспорить на что угодно, что Леонард в этот момент нервно сглотнул. — Мы просто поговорим в спокойной обстановке и без свидетелей.

В первую очередь это было важно для душевного спокойствия самого Барри. Неизвестно по какому пути пойдет беседа, и чтобы потом в случае чего не сгореть от стыда, лучше обойтись без свидетелей вовсе.

— Но не забывай, что в первую очередь я пришел, чтобы узнать об ограблении, — тут же осадил Барри Леонарда, уж больно лицо у него довольное стало. — Если вдруг захочешь поделиться важными деталями, тебе придется это потом повторить детективу под запись. Такого было условие приватности.

— Окей, меня это устраивает.

— Тогда для начала мне нужна твоя одежда…

— …ботинки и мотоцикл.

— Чего? — не понял Барри. А на лице Снарта появилось выражение искреннего изумления.

— Отсылка ко второму Терминатору, — но понимания во взгляде парня не прибавилось. — Не видел что ли? Ну и молодежь пошла. Ладно, забудь, — он отмахнулся, но Барри отчего-то показалось, что в глазах Снарта он потерял пару очков. — Зачем тебе моя одежда?

— Она вся в крови, теперь это улика. Можешь пока надеть это, — он катнул по столу комплект тюремной одежды: простая белая футболка и стандартный безразмерный комбинезон. — Прости, ничего другого здесь нет.

— Ничего, я уже несколько раз примерял этот наряд. Серый мне к лицу, — Лен улыбнулся, а Барри подумал, что вряд ли этот кошмарный серый цвет может быть хоть кому-то к лицу. Покойнику, если только…

Он подошел ближе с большим пакетом для улик, когда мужчина начал раздеваться, и по пути его взгляд зацепился за небрежно брошенные наручники.

— Как ты снял их? — Барри кивнул на стол, когда Леонард вопросительно на него посмотрел. — Тебя же обыскали, прежде чем оставить здесь.

— Магия, — загадочно улыбнувшись, он скинул парку и передал ее парню. А начав расстегивать брюки, вдруг остановился. — Так и будешь смотреть?

— Могу отвернуться, — Барри безразлично пожал плечами. Но на самом деле еле сдержался, чтобы не покраснеть. Не мог же он сказать, что смотрит, потому что ему любопытно.

— Да не, мне стесняться нечего. Просто подумал, может, музычку включишь, тогда я тебе и станцевать смогу.

На этот раз сдержаться не удалось, Барри покраснел и резко отвернулся. Позади раздался веселый смех, однако оборачиваться на него он не решился.

— Как-нибудь в другой раз, — с трудом выдавил он из себя. — Просто скажи, когда кончишь.

— Ну, обычно я в одиночку этого не делаю, но на этот раз постараюсь справиться.

Послышался новый смешок, и, поняв, что именно он сказал, Аллен тихонько застонал и в полнейшем смущении опустился на корточки. Он знал, что снимая костюм Флэша, большую часть уверенности оставляет вместе с ним, поэтому прежде чем войти в кабинет, пообещал себе, что не позволит Снарту контролировать ситуацию. Однако не прошло и пяти минут, как все произошло с точностью до наоборот.

— Трусы снимать?

Вопрос застал Барри врасплох и от неожиданности он чуть не подпрыгнул, оттого и ответ его оказался поспешным и слегка истеричным:

— Нет! Можешь оставить.

Нужно было срочно приходить в норму, иначе он полностью попадет под влияние Снарта, а у него и так уже черт знает что происходит с чувствами. Вот Лен, словно услышав его мысли, как-то странно, но вовремя притих, даже любопытно. Стараясь максимально незаметно оглянуться, Аллен наткнулся взглядом на полуголого мужчину в одном лишь нижнем белье, довольно обтягивающем стоит признать. Повезло, что в тот момент он надевал футболку и не мог видеть заинтересованного взгляда парня. А интерес был вызван отнюдь не простым любопытством, слишком уж очевидно он граничил с влечением. Барри встряхнул головой, избавляясь от всех неуместных мыслей. Он подыграет Снарту и будь что будет.

— Ты там все нет?

— Предложил бы помощь, справился бы быстрее.

Барри повернулся, когда Леонард застегивал последние пуговицы на комбинезоне, отметив, что этот цвет на теле выглядит еще кошмарнее и мужчину никак не красит. На столе была разбросана снятая одежда, и он начал аккуратно складывать ее пакет. 

— Тебе, Снарт, нужно привыкать справляться самому ближайшие, не знаю, лет двадцать, — пусть он так и сказал, однако сомневался, что Капитан Холод проведет в тюрьме хоть один лишний день. — Ну, или найти сокамерника посговорчивее.

— Неплохо, — усмехнулся Снарт, и те несколько потерянных очков из-за старого фильма вернулись после саркастичного ответа. — Вот только – Лен, мы же договорились.

— Хорошо, Лен, давай уже начнем. У меня еще много работы на сегодня, а домой попасть уже очень хочется.

Он сел за стол, жестом предлагая мужчине занять место напротив себя.

— Ну, я-то домой сегодня точно не попаду. Жаль, пропущу последний выпуск недели акул.

— Не нужно было попадаться, — Барри постучал пальцем по увесистому досье на Снарта. — Так что ты делал на месте преступления?

— Это же ювелирный, искал подарок.

Конечно же, никто и не ждал, что он сразу станет говорить правду, но начинать настолько издалека…

— Для кого?

— Для сестры. Она у меня неравнодушна ко всему золотому. И если интересно, то на данный момент у меня никого нет.

— С чего ты взял, что мне это интересно?

— По глазам вижу.

Губы Леонарда растянулись в кривой усмешке, когда лицо парня вытянулось от удивления. Непонятно как, но он оказался прав. Что-то в груди Барри екнуло, едва он подумал, что Снарт может с кем-то встречаться. Но лучше на эту тему вообще не говорить и не думать.

— Не знал, что у тебя есть сестра, — откашлявшись, сменил он тему.

— Младшая. Ты вообще туда заглядывал? — это Снарт на папку со своим личным делом кивнул.

— Нет. Я не следователь и все это, — Аллен отодвинул папку на край стола, — в данный момент совершенно неважно.

Но для себя он сделал в голове заметку: после как следует изучить дело Снарта. Странно, что он раньше до этого не додумался.

— Значит, подарок. И что дальше?

— Стою у витрины, выбираю украшение, девушка-консультант любезно предложила мне помочь, как влетает какой-то тип в маске и бьет меня по голове. А когда я очнулся, повсюду уже были копы. — И ни слова о Флэше.

— Хорошая история, жаль, что полное дерьмо.

— Ох, Барри, как грубо, тебе не идет…

Эту реплику Барри предпочел проигнорировать:

— Расскажи мне правду. — Леонард молчал. — Кто твой подельник? — услышав этот вопрос, он вздрогнул и как-то странно посмотрел на парня, словно пытался в нем что-то разглядеть. Барри начал беспокоиться.

Но неожиданно их прервал громкий сигнал телефона, оповещающий о полученном сообщении.

— Прости, — кивнул он Снарту, и полез за телефоном. Сообщение было от Циско, всего несколько слов: «Нашел его. Лица не видно». Значит, во что бы то ни стало нужно разговорить Леонарда.

— Плохие новости?

— Скорее предсказуемые. Но может, ты меня порадуешь? — был всего один верный шанс узнать правду – попытаться соблазнить мужчину, и Барри пришлось на него пойти. Он улыбнулся своей самой обаятельной улыбкой и наклонился вперед, нависнув над столом.

— Чем? — Леонард так же склонился над своей половиной стола и оказался настолько близко к парню, что было отчетливо видна каждая черточка на его лице. И все же ни один из них не отстранился.

— Правдой.

— Прости, Барри, я не могу сказать тебе то, что ты хочешь. Этот ублюдок задолжал мне. А долги я не прощаю.

— Он жестоко убил троих невинных людей. И должен понести за это наказание. И одно лишь предательство не дает тебе права быть ему судьей.

— Не просто предательство, Барри, если бы не непредвиденный фактор, у вас было бы четыре трупа.

Барри ахнул и широко распахнул глаза от шока. Получается своим внезапным появлением он спас Снарту жизнь. Волна облегчения пронеслась по его телу, и он даже не заметил, как что-то сказал:

— Флэш...

— Откуда ты знаешь? Вы знакомы? — последнее это даже не вопрос был, скорее громкое утверждение.

— Да, — не зачем спорить, иначе можно на себя лишние подозрения навлечь. — Я помогаю ему время от времени. Это он попросил поговорить с тобой.

— Вы близки?

— Можно сказать и так. Он и мне жизнь спасал, — и это правда, если бы не Флэш, Барри бы просто умер тогда от удара молнии. Но такими откровениями он делиться не собирался, зато это был неплохой шанс узнать о себе чуточку больше. — Скажи, почему ты его ненавидишь?

— Ну, это слишком громкое слово. Он просто меня бесит, — лицо Леонарда исказило таким презрением, что стало немножко неприятно. — Он слишком правильный, аж до тошноты. С такими моральными принципами самое место в монастыре, а не на улицах города. Хочется его сломать, запачкать и бросить на растерзание городу, на чьей защите он так непоколебимо стоит.

Сколько яда было в его словах, Барри даже слегка замутило, стоило лишь на мгновение представить, как эти слова обретают форму. Никогда этот человек не должен узнать, кто скрывается под маской Флэша.

— А ты и правда злодей.

— Я и не отрицал.

И они молча уставились друг на друга, такая своеобразная игра в гляделки, выиграть которую у Барри не хватило выдержки. Каким бы мерзавцем не был Снарт, но смотреть в его ледяные глаза и не захотеть в них утонуть, было просто невозможно. Дошло до того, что он поймал себя на том, как тянется через стол за откинувшимся на спинку стула мужчиной. И чтобы скрыть неловкий момент, пришлось сделать вид, что на самом деле его интересуют лежащие неподалеку наручники.

— Я понимаю почему ты хочешь разобраться сам, — произнес он наконец, при этом предпочитая смотреть на наручники в руках: на замках не было ни единой царапины, словно они расстегнулись сами. — И вряд ли мне удастся тебя переубедить. Хотя бы подумай, обойтись без убийства.

— Уверяю тебя, гуманизм в этом случае – дело гиблое. Так с чего мне об этом думать?

— Ради меня… — кажется, эта фраза одинаково ошарашила их обоих.

— Думаешь, что настолько мне нравишься? — усмехнулся Лен, а Барри лишь пожал плечами.

— Не знаю. Я просто хочу верить, что ты можешь поступить правильно. Но решать тебе.

Договорив, Барри быстро собрал все принесенные с собой вещи и пошел к выходу. Но едва он собрался постучать, чтобы полицейский за дверью открыл ему, как его руку перехватили. Снарт повернул парня к себе лицом и тут же его поцеловал. Немного грубо, властно и полностью подавляя волю к сопротивлению.

— Я подумаю, — шепнул он Барри, когда тот поднял на него ошалевший от внезапного поцелуя взгляд. В ответ парень лишь неуверенно кивнул, и вновь повернувшись к двери, постучал.

— И, Барри! — прозвучало, когда Аллен уже переступал порог. Он замер, но оглядываться не стал, дабы не светить свое пунцовое лицо. — Попроси пусть свяжутся с моим адвокатом.

А на следующий день Капитан Холод сбежал.

Еще через несколько дней рано утром на крыльце полицейского участка был найден мужчина с первыми признаками обморожения и с полным записанным признанием в тройном убийстве в ювелирном магазине на Второй улице.

И в тот же день Барри Аллен был похищен.

 

Стоя у порога своей квартиры и пытаясь нащупать в карманах ключи, все, о чем Барри мог думать — это горячий ужин, душ и уютная постель. И необязательно в этом порядке. День у него выдался насыщенным. И, наверное, оттого, что к этому времени он был очень голоден, все события мысленно представлялись ему как блюда в момент подачи на стол.

Несомненно, основным блюдом этого дня был неожиданно прислушавшийся к просьбе Леонард Снарт. И все рабочее время пришлось потратить, чтобы доказать, что мужчина, найденный на пороге участка, и в самом деле является тем самым разыскиваемым преступником в связи с ограблением и убийствами. То признание, что прилагалось к бессознательному телу ни один суд как улику не признает, поэтому Аллену предстояло найти то, что не вызвало бы никаких сомнений в вине этого человека. Обыск и данные Циско в этом сильно помогли, а уже получить официальное признание для детектива не составило особого труда. И вскоре Айрон Хайтс встретит нового постояльца сроком от 25 лет до пожизненного.

Что бы Леонард ни говорил, теперь Барри точно знает, насколько сильно ему нравится.

Как аперитив был пожар в высотном доме на Девятой улице. И это в офисном здании в самый разгар рабочего дня! Хорошо, что пострадать никто не успел, однако как Флэш не старался, успели полностью выгореть два этажа.

Разборка банд в южном и самом криминальном районе Централ-сити — первое блюдо. Перестрелка началась ещё до появления Флэша, поэтому без жертв обойтись не удалось. Среди мирного населения никто не пострадал и это немного утешало.

А на десерт был мета, который особого зла никому не желал, однако контролировать свои силы был не в состоянии, и оттого чуть не угробил себя и половину города в придачу.

Барри нервно хихикнул то ли от голода, то ли от усталости, а ключи все никак не находились. Только он собрался плюнуть на поиски и просто пройти сквозь дверь, как почувствовал укол чуть пониже спины, а затем перед глазами все померкло.

Сознание к Барри возвращалось медленно, урывками. Сначала сквозь ватную темноту донеслось эхо Кашмира. Где-то совсем рядом звучал Led Zeppelin. Промелькнула странная мысль: сделать бы погромче, однако пошевелиться или же просто открыть глаза задача была невыполнимой. Постепенно голос солиста смешивался с шумом проезжей части, автомобиля и размеренным дыханием кого-то сидящего рядом. Неимоверным усилием заставив себя приоткрыть глаза, Барри обнаружил себя пристегнутым и сидящим на переднем сидении. Что сильно его удивило, поскольку он думал, что будет лежать связанный по рукам и ногам в тесном багажнике, пропахшем бензином и моторным маслом.

Неясно, что именно вкололи Барри, но даже с ускоренным метаболизмом, у него перед глазами до сих пор все плыло. Поэтому единственное, что он мог сказать о своем местоположении это то, что они все еще в черте города. При попытке рассмотреть своего похитителя, он чуть не заработал косоглазие — обзор из позы, в которую он был усажен, заканчивался приборной панелью, и водительское сидение мелькало лишь на периферии зрения. Пошевелиться означало привлечь к себе лишнее внимание, и это было ни к чему, ведь похититель явно не рассчитывал, что парень придет в сознание так рано. Это, несомненно, вызовет подозрения.

В глазах начало двоиться, разболелась голова от напряжения, но Аллену удалось опознать своего похитителя. Этот профиль невозможно было спутать ни с чьим другим.

Леонард Снарт.

Первым пришедшим ощущением было облегчение, — убивать его сегодня точно не будут! — и лишь затем появились более уместные: злость, смятение, обида. Но больше всего напрягала невозможность все это выразить вслух. А поскольку опасности для себя он не чувствовал, как и не знал иной возможности выпутаться из ситуации, кроме как раскрыть себя как Флэш, под всей этой гаммой эмоций, и моральной, и физической усталости, Барри просто заснул.

При повторном пробуждении уже никаких побочных эффектов не ощущалось, наоборот, Барри чувствовал себя отдохнувшим и полным энергии. И очень голодным, однако это могло потерпеть. Но прежде чем решать, как выпутываться из необычной ситуации, стоило хотя бы осмотреться. На этот раз парня усадили на диван и заботливо накрыли пледом — в квартире было довольно прохладно. Насколько Барри хватало взгляда, квартира была небольшой с самым минимумом мебели и полностью обезличенной. Например, в его квартире повсюду были фотографии, цветы, какие-то сувениры, награды, везде разбросаны подушки, сразу и не скажешь, что здесь живет взрослый парень, но зато очень уютно. Эта же квартира, если она и принадлежит Снарту, вряд ли он живет здесь постоянно, это больше напоминает временное убежище, о котором никто не знает и где можно на время залечь на дно. Последняя мысль Барри совсем не обрадовала, и он уже собрался сматываться, как заметил Леонарда. Мужчина был на кухне, которая прекрасно просматривалась из-за широкого арочного прохода, и он что-то готовил!

Только теперь Барри почувствовал, какие в воздухе витают аппетитные ароматы, и желудок болезненно сжался, ведь кроме завтрака рано утром и пачки чипсов в переходе между лабораторией и участком, времени на нормальный обед просто не было. А с его обменом веществ это словно для обычного человека не есть примерно сутки.  И все же в данный момент голод волновал его гораздо меньше, чем Леонард Снарт что-то сосредоточено помешивающий в кастрюльке на плите. Это выглядело так обыденно, по-домашнему, и Барри забыв, что должен все еще находиться без сознания, во все глаза наблюдал за действиями мужчины. Пока предательский желудок его не сдал, в самый неподходящий момент издав звук умирающего кита, что, разумеется, незамеченным не осталось.

— Интересный способ пробуждения. С добрым утром, Барри.

При этом Леонард даже головы в его сторону не повернул. И как бы Барри не было неловко за собственный организм, нельзя было дать понять, что на самом деле он пришел в себя куда раньше.

— Снарт? Какого хрена?! Где это я? — он притворно огляделся, а «заметив» на себе уже давно раздражающий плед, сбросил его вниз. При попытке подняться было неплохо сыграно головокружение, и затем тяжелое оседание назад на диван. — Чем ты меня вырубил? Зад до сих пор болит, — а тут он душой не покривил.

Обычно столь пустяковые раны заживали почти мгновенно, но в этот раз место укола все еще доставляло дискомфорт. И беспокойство.

— Ты со мной на свидании. Расслабься, ничего я с тобой не сделаю. По крайней мере, пока, — от хищной улыбки, появившейся на лице Снарта, Барри бросило в дрожь, и он, сам того не замечая, посильнее вжался в спинку дивана. — А что до твоей чудесной попки, то это был обычный транквилизатор. Уж поверь, намерения причинить ей вред у меня не было, просто попадая в мягкие ткани, препарат действует быстрее.

То, что это был транквилизатор, Аллен еще мог согласиться, но вряд ли он был обычный. Кто знает, какие последствия могли бы проявиться, если бы организм не вывел его почти сразу, правда, при этом оставив боль в месте укола как неприятное напоминание.

— Свидание? — Барри аж поперхнулся от возмущения. — Серьезно? Ты похитил меня из дома, прямо как маньяк какой-то! Нормально позвать не мог, что ли?

— А ты бы согласился?

— Нет, но…

— Вот собственно и ответ.

Возникла пауза, во время которой Леонард вернулся к готовке, а Барри прошелся по квартире, разминая затекшие конечности. При этом он успел выглянуть в окно, однако даже примерно определить местоположение дома не сумел — улица была абсолютно ничем не примечательной; заглянуть за все двери, тем самым обнаружив стенной шкаф, спальню и ванную комнату. Единственная дверь, которую не удалось открыть, была входной. Барри испробовал все замки, но она так и не поддалась.

— Куда-то спешишь? — Леонард стоял, прислонившись к дверному косяку, и с интересом наблюдал за бесполезными попытками парня сбежать.

— А ты думал, что я захочу остаться? Или я здесь пленник?

— Это точно нет, — он протестующе вскинул руки. — Такой геморрой мне ни к чему. Ты волен уйти сразу после ужина, если захочешь, конечно.

— Я не голоден. Могу я уйти прямо сейчас?

— Можешь, в принципе, но тогда все мои старания будут напрасны, и время потрачено зря. А я свое время ценю, да и готовлю неплохо, — говоря это, Леонард медленно подходил все ближе и ближе к Барри, пока не прижал его к двери. — Ты можешь злиться на то, как я тебя сюда доставил и за свою пострадавшую попку, — он бесцеремонно погладил рукой поврежденную половинку, и Барри не сделал ничего, чтобы остановить это. — Но отрицать, что ты голоден бессмысленно. Твой животик в этом плане более честен, — рука Леонарда переместилась на живот парня, и, словно соглашаясь со словами, его желудок негромко заурчал. — Смотри, кажется, я ему нравлюсь.

Аллена это дико смутило. Сбросив с себя руку мужчины, он осторожно обогнул его, стараясь не касаться, и вернулся в гостиную. Он настолько был выбит из колеи, что чуть не воспользовался спидфорсом, ему даже стало плевать, что Снарт узнает его секрет. Но незнание того, как мужчина поступит с этим секретом, в последний момент заставило одуматься.

— Ладно, ужин. Я согласен. Но затем я сразу уйду, и ты не станешь мне мешать, — он так и не обернулся к Леонарду, краска еще не сошла с лица, зато буквально спиной ощущал его приближение. Но все же вздрогнул, когда услышал над ухом томный шепот:

— Я же сказал: если захочешь…

Барри резко оглянулся, но позади уже никого не оказалось, а Леонард спокойно шагал в кухню, и ничего не оставалось, как последовать за ним.

— Присаживайся. Сейчас все будет готово.

Леонард указал на небольшой столик у окна, накрытый на двоих в подобии романтического стиля: тарелки и столовые приборы на красивых салфетках, бокалы для вина и воды, и посередине стола ваза с небольшим букетиком цветов. Барри не удержался от улыбки.

— Мило.

— Я старался.

На плите уже давно все было готово и оставалось только разложить блюдо по тарелкам, чем Снарт и занялся. Барри, робко и непонятно по какой причине, предложил свою помощь, но был вежливо послан подальше за столик. Пришлось сесть и молча наблюдать за действиями мужчины. Надолго молча не получилось, Барри вдруг начал осознавать, что это на самом деле очень похоже на настоящее свидание. Но самое волнительное, что именно он здесь тот, за кем ухаживают. Это с одной стороны неожиданно приятно и необычно, а с другой очень смущает.

— Ты так уверен в себе. Почему?

— Из-за тебя, — Леонард почувствовал на себе удивленный взгляд. — Раз, первым делом придя в себя, ты не дал мне по морде, то шансы у меня есть.

Определенная логика в его словах была. Именно так Барри и стоило поступить, а не истерить по поводу уколотой задницы.

— Почему я вообще тебе нравлюсь?

— Слишком много вопросов, Барри. Давай сначала поедим.

На стол перед парнем опустилась тарелка с чем-то невероятно вкусно пахнущим, что он чуть слюну не пустил. Вторую тарелку Леонард поставил перед собой, когда сел напротив. Тогда-то Барри и разглядел их сегодняшний ужин.

— Паста?

— Не любишь?

— Наоборот, очень люблю, — подтверждая свои слова, он решительно взялся за вилку. — Вкусно!

— А то! Фирменный рецепт моей бабули, — Леонард как раз разливал вино по бокалам, и чуть не пролил, засмотревшись на то, с каким удовольствием парень уплетает его блюдо.

— Правда?

— Нет конечно. Нашел рецепт в интернете. Я же говорил, что неплохо готовлю.

Барри скорчил гримасу на усмешку Снарта и вернулся к еде. Может и не стоило вести себя столь беспечно, но вряд ли Леонард сделал все это только затем чтобы его банально отравить, это не в его стиле. Да и голод оказался сильнее, плюс паста на самом деле была очень вкусной, поэтому невинную шутку можно было и простить. Вино тоже оказалось на уровне, хоть Барри и не был сильным любителем, но запить ужин было больше нечем, о простой воде Снарт не позаботился. Сам он, кстати, к тарелке даже не притронулся, только крутил в руке бокал и раздражал пристальным взглядом.

— Почему ты не ешь?

— Просто залюбовался, — Леонард улыбнулся на то, как Аллен старается скрыть неловкость за бокалом вина, и сам пригубил немного. И еле сдержался, чтобы не выплюнуть назад. — Мда, не мое… Не возражаешь?

Он вышел из-за стола, под удивленный взгляд парня, и, достав из холодильника пару бутылок пива, жестом предложил Барри одну.

— Спасибо. На самом деле вино я не очень люблю. — Конечно, смешивать вино и пиво, понижая градус, идея не самая лучшая. Поэтому хорошо, что алкоголь на него не влияет.  

— Тогда у нас есть, по крайней мере, одна общая черта.

Снарт уже собрался сесть на место, но Аллен сделал круглые глаза и что-то непонятное промычал, делая большой глоток пива.

— Говорю, раз ты все равно поднялся, может, повторишь? — и протянул мужчине пустую тарелку.

— Настолько вкусно?

— И настолько голоден. Собственно, благодаря тебе времени поесть за целый день мне не представилось.

— Считай это компенсацией.

— Посчитал бы, если бы ты пригласил меня по-человечески, — перед Барри вновь опустилась тарелка с едой, но набрасываться на нее он не спешил, первый голод он утолил теперь можно не торопиться. Сейчас его больше интересовала холодненькая бутылочка светлого пива. И мужчина напротив.

— Ты не убил его, — неожиданно заявил Барри, и Леонард чуть не подавился.

— Я передумал.

— Из-за меня?

— Отчасти. В основном я понял, что смерть для него слишком легко.

— И именно поэтому он был обморожен настолько, словно неделю в морозилке просидел? — Барри негодовал. Плевать он хотел на того преступника, он эгоистично хотел услышать, что все было ради него. — Ты ведь в курсе, что ноги врачи ему, скорее всего, не сумеют сохранить?

— Чуток перестарался, с кем не бывает, — Снарт безразлично пожал плечами и приложился к своему пиву. — Зато теперь он точно не сбежит.

Против воли губы Барри слегка растянулись в улыбке.

— Ладно, оставим это. Мы же сейчас вроде как на ужине. Перефразируя выражение: не можешь найти выход из ситуации, расслабься и получай удовольствие.

— И ты получаешь?

— Ну, по крайней мере, я расслабился.

Они улыбнулись друг другу. И Барри даже вилку до рта не донес, когда увидел на лице Леонарда не привычную раздражающую усмешку, а широкую искреннюю улыбку. Он точно не уверен, но, кажется, его сердце в тот момент пропустило удар.

— Так как ты научился готовить? — скрыл он свою заминку за вопросом.

— Необходимостью. Так уж вышло, что воспитанием Лизы считай только я один и занимался. А дети порой хотят кушать. Вот и пришлось учиться.

 — Даже не знаю мило это или грустно. Ведь сестру ты вырастил под стать себе, — Барри хмыкнул на вопросительный взгляд мужчины. — Видел ее дело, лишь немногим тоньше твоего.

— На самом деле, намного тоньше. Просто я реже попадаюсь.

— Ты даже не представляешь, насколько полицейский внутри меня сейчас негодует и требует арестовать тебя.

— А Барри Аллен? — во всем теле Снарта не было ни капли напряжения или переживания, для него все это было лишь игрой, причем полностью по его правилам. Именно поэтому он с игривой улыбочкой облокотился о стол и упер подбородок в сцепленные в замок руки.

— А Барри Аллен устал от всей этой фигни и хочет просто насладиться отдыхом.

— Я рад. — Допив свое пиво, Леонард вновь направился к холодильнику, достав им еще по бутылочке. — Расскажешь, почему ты выбрал работу в полиции?

Не то чтобы Барри вовсе не ждал подобного вопроса, при новом знакомстве люди, как правило, интересуются его историей, но обычно говорить об этом Барри не любил и всегда старался замять тему. Но не в этот раз. Без всех этих ярлыков «преступник», «герой», «Капитан Холод» или «Флэш» разговаривать с Леонардом было свободно и как-то комфортно, что ли. Казалось, они словно на одной волне. Неспешно, направляемый короткими и уместными вопросами, Барри рассказывал о себе, попутно что-то узнавая и о жизни мужчины. И постепенно становилось ясно, что на самом деле общего у них гораздо больше, чем могло казаться. Даже больше чем с Айрис…

Барри неожиданно почувствовал себя виноватым, за целый день он ни разу не вспомнил о девушке. Сначала элементарно не было времени, а затем все мысли стали заняты Снартом. А ведь он пообещал с ней встретиться — Барри украдкой взглянул на часы — почти два часа назад. Как это успело пройти столько времени?! Вот уж действительно в приятной компании время летит незаметно.

— Куда-то торопишься? — разумеется, от внимательного взгляда Леонарда не ускользнули поглядывания парня на часы.

— У меня была встреча запланирована еще на сегодня. Но из-за этого внезапного свидания я на нее безбожно опоздал.

— Тогда оставайся. Тем более ты еще не попробовал десерт.

Барри покрутил головой, но ничего похожего на десерт на кухне так и не обнаружил. Хотя зная Снарта, под десертом он наверняка имел в виду что-нибудь пошлое. И, тем не менее, Леонард стал таким довольным, когда Барри подтвердил, что это свидание, и отказать ему было очень сложно.

Видя колебания парня, Леонард перегнулся через стол и, подтянув Барри поближе к себе, втянул его в поцелуй. На пол полетела посуда, оставшаяся после их ужина, кажется, вдребезги разлетелся бокал с так и недопитым вином, но вряд ли все это хоть кто-то из них заметил. Целоваться через стол было неудобно, и каким-то образом Барри оказался сидящим на коленях Снарта. В памяти момент пересаживания не сохранился, вполне вероятно, что спидфорс этому поспособствовал.

— Ты пообещал не удерживать меня… — неуверенно пробормотал он, когда Леонард оторвался от его губ и начал покрывать обжигающими поцелуями шею, при этом старательно расстегивая пуговицы на рубашке Барри.

— Так я тебя и не держу, — пусть Лен это и сказал, однако тут же скользнул прохладными ладонями по груди парня и накрыл губами мгновенно затвердевший сосок. Не сдержавшись, Барри еле слышно застонал и прогнулся в спине.

— Меня будут искать, — он все еще мысленно пытался сопротивляться ласке, однако на деле цеплялся за мужчину еще сильнее, моля, чтобы он не останавливался.

— Думаешь, Флэш придет за тобой?

Барри словно ледяной водой окатило. Это был не просто вопрос с иронией, нет, в голосе звучало ожидание. Конечно, Аллен знал насколько Снарт одержим Флэшем, но провернуть все это, чтобы выманить героя, это очень низко, даже для такого подонка, кем, собственно, Снарт и является.

— Ты ублюдок! — в лицо мужчины прилетела звонкая пощечина. Вмиг оказавшийся на другом конце комнаты Аллен судорожно, трясущимися от злости руками, пытался привести свою одежду в порядок.

— Барри, ты чего? — невероятно, но, кажется, Леонард и вправду не понял, за что получил по лицу.

— Скажи, ты с самого начала планировал использовать меня как наживку? Или только после того, как трахнул бы? — гнев не давал Барри нормально соображать, поэтому говорил он не задумываясь о своих словах. — Боже, как это унизительно, ведь я готов был тебе отдаться…

— Барри, позволь мне объяснить.

Леонард сделал несколько шагов в его сторону, он был бледный, и на его лице отчетливо читалась растерянность, так ему обычно не свойственная. Но на внешний вид Аллен не поддался, сделав те же несколько шагов назад.

— Зачем, Леонард? То, что ты хочешь Флэша ни для кого не секрет. Ты ждал, что он явится за мной? Тогда я вынужден тебя разочаровать, поскольку все это время он был здесь. Я – Флэш.

Чтобы подтвердить свои слова он несколько раз в скорости переместился по квартире. Ему было уже неважно, что случится дальше с этой информацией: сохранит ли Снарт ее в секрете, обнародует общественности или же решит пойти на шантаж. Уязвленная гордость выдала правду раньше, чем разум подумал о последствиях, да и шок на лице Снарта того стоил.

— Как ты там говорил: хочешь сломать меня, запачкать? — не унимался он. — Что ж тебе почти удалось это сделать.

Леонард молчал. По его внешнему виду невозможно было понять, о чем он думает. Выражение шока на лице и то быстро исчезло. Но судя по тому, что с места он так и не сдвинулся, признание Барри застало его врасплох.

Неудобное молчание затягивалось, и до Аллена начала доходить безвыходность ситуации. Злость уже успела утихнуть, уступив место растерянности и неуверенности. В чем-то он сам виноват, раз позволил себе увлечься противником, заранее предполагая, что когда-нибудь правда откроется. Возможно, он не рассчитывал, что так скоро. А еще Барри теперь совершенно точно понимал, что не хотел бы возвращаться к их прежним отношениям. Наговорил он много и теперь все, что он мог, это ждать реакции со стороны мужчины. От которого шла кругом голова. И которому он совсем не доверял. Но когда послышался голос Леонарда, то понял, что совершенно не готов к тому, что тот может сказать.

— Ты – Флэш, — повторил он слегка охрипшим голосом. И Барри почувствовал себя полным идиотом, потому что в такой ситуации ему вдруг показалось это безумно сексуальным. — Такого я предположить не мог.

— Я настолько не подхожу на роль супергероя? — Барри недовольно развел руками, показывая себя во всей красе, и крутанулся на месте.

— Не в этом дело. Ты знаешь мое отношение к Флэшу и к тебе.

— Нет, не знаю. Напрямую ты этого не говорил.

— Я… — какие бы откровения не должны были за этим последовать, но Леонард внезапно прервался. — Барри, тебе лучше уйти. Мне нужно подумать.

— Но…

— Не переживай, твой секрет в безопасности. А теперь уходи.

И он буквально выставил парня за порог. Барри очнулся, только когда перед его носом хлопнула дверь. Конечно, замки и запертые двери для него не помеха, но стоит ли вламываться туда, где тебе совершенно точно не рады? Поэтому все его недовольство вылилось в крепкое ругательство, и всего лишь через пару минут он уже был на пороге собственной квартиры. Он даже не запомнил дороги, настолько ему хотелось поскорее оказать подальше, и вряд ли бы он смог вернуться. Это отчего-то расстроило. Но зато в карманах сразу же нашлись телефон и ключи от дома. Телефон был перегружен звонками и сообщениями, а в квартире его уже дожидались все неравнодушные его «исчезновению».

— Барри, где ты был? Мы так переживали, — это Айрис сразу же бросилась к нему, в ее глазах было столько облегчения и радости. Впрочем, как и у всех остальных. В иной момент Барри был счастлив этому, но сейчас ему жутко хотелось остаться одному.

— Да, чувак, мы думали, что тебя похитили, — присоединился Циско.

— Похитили? С чего вдруг?

— С того, что с тобой невозможно было связаться, на лестничной площадке явные следы борьбы, а еще этим утром сбежал Капитан Холод, — Циско разложил все Барри по пальцам, но тот уже не слушал. Видимо Снарт и вправду надеялся выманить Флэша, и от этой мысли настроение еще больше ухудшилось. Внешне он этого, правда, старался не показывать, оставаясь бодрым и веселым даже через силу.

— Ну, со мной все в порядке. Я просто ужинал с другом, мы с ним давно не виделись. И сам не заметил, как пролетело несколько часов. Простите, что заставил побеспокоиться.

Барри виновато вскинул плечами и изобразил на лице свою самую милую улыбку. Но таких объяснений хватило не всем. Джо, как человек заменивший парню отца, прекрасно знал, когда тот врет или что-то недоговаривает, да и годы работы в полиции бесследно не прошли.

— Но позвонить и предупредить-то ты мог.

— Во многих ресторанах сейчас ставят глушилки, видимо мы были в подобном.

— А что с лестницей тогда?

— Соседи, наверное, — Барри безразлично пожал плечами, врать оказалось куда легче, чем он думал.

— Какие соседи, Барри? Напротив тебя живет лишь миссис Мендес и ей далеко за шестьдесят, — вот и Айрис решила выразить недоверие.

— У нее много родственников, — не моргнув глазом, выпалил он, причем в этот раз даже не соврал. — Простите еще раз, знаю, насколько вам пришлось поволноваться. Но я очень устал, день сегодня был суматошный и этот внезапный ужин…

Договаривать он не стал, представив на лице выражение вселенской усталости и на этот раз, кажется, все поверили. Наверное, потому, что это тоже была правда. Один за другим его незваные гости начали покидать квартиру. Джо еще раз поинтересовался все ли в порядке, внимательно вглядываясь в лицо парня, и получив невозмутимое «в порядке» в ответ, более или менее со спокойной душой ретировался. Циско просто хлопнул Барри по плечу и молча вышел. Если у него и оставались вопросы, он тактично решил их не высказывать. Айрис предложила остаться, составить ему компанию, но он вежливо, но настойчиво отказался. А когда дверь за ней наконец закрылась, Барри только вдохнул с облегчением. Сейчас, когда все его мысли запутаны и крутятся вокруг совершенно другого человека, оставаться наедине с Айрис, чувства к которой тоже не исчезли, было не самой хорошей затеей. Но и один он все же не остался.

— Кейтлин? — девушка сидела в кресле тихо, как мышка, и только поэтому до сих пор оставалась незаметной.

— Я не верю тебе, Барри.

— Что? — опешил он.

— Что-то произошло. Ты явно не в порядке.

— Да с чего ты взяла? — Аллен старался не смотреть на подругу, кажется, обмануть ее у него не выходит. Он быстро прошел в кухню и достал из холодильника бутылку воды, чтобы хоть чем-то занять руки. Кейтлин пришла следом за ним.

— Не пытайся меня обмануть, я вижу тебя намного лучше, чем остальные. Ты расстроен. Расскажи мне что случилось, возможно, я чем-то смогу помочь, а нет, так хоть выслушаю.

 Не сдавалась она и, развернув парня к себе лицом, заставила посмотреть себе в глаза. Увидев в них так необходимую ему сейчас поддержку, Барри сдался. Он рассказал ей все, начиная с момента, когда поступил вызов об ограблении ювелирного. Кейтлин слушала молча, не перебивая, не задавая никаких вопросов, и заговорила лишь когда Барри замолчал.

— Я догадывалась, что он может тебе нравится.

— Это плохо?

— Нет, Барри, — тепло улыбнулась Кейтлин. — Любовь – это не плохо. Особенно взаимная.

— Взаимная? Это вряд ли, — Барри нервно хихикнул. — Я ведь описал тебе его реакцию на признание, что на самом деле я – его лучший враг. Выглядел он так, словно хотел прибить меня на месте, а не в любви признаться.

— Дай ему время.

Грустно улыбнувшись, он кивнул, давая понять, что понял, и тяжело осел на диван. Вся накопившаяся за день усталость и пережитые эмоции тут же разом навалились, держать глаза открытыми и то требовало колоссальных усилий.

— Кейтлин, спасибо что выслушала, мне действительно стало легче. Но сейчас я так устал…

— Я понимаю.

Наверное, стоило подняться, чтобы проводить подругу, вот только он не смог ни на сантиметр не сдвинуться, даже спидфорс отказывался слушаться.

— Не пытайся подняться, я уйду сама. А ты ложись спать и ни о чем не думай. Хорошо? — парень старательно кивнул. И прежде чем уйти, Кейтлин крепко обняла его, и легонько прижалась губами к его виску.

Барри отключился раньше, чем за девушкой закрылась дверь. А утром он проспал на работу, но отдохнувшим себя все равно не чувствовал, по крайней мере, не морально. На работе его опоздания никто не заметил, Джо как обычно его прикрыл, зато стоило явиться, как его тут же загрузили делами. А ему только это и нужно было, это позволяло не думать ни о чем. Собственно так следующие несколько недель для него и прошли, плюс Флэш в городе стал появляться гораздо чаще. Уровень преступности снизился, однако не это было основной его идеей. Он пытался найти ту самую квартиру, но город был слишком большой и пока у него не получалось. Собственно он и сам не вполне понимал, зачем это делает, ведь прекрасно знал, что Снарта нет в городе. И это единственное, что ему удалось узнать о мужчине за все эти недели, и, судя по всему, исчез он в ту же ночь, когда выставил Барри из квартиры.

Единственным развлечением для Барри были почти ежедневные ужины с Айрис. И с каждым новым он все больше понимал, что не испытывает к ней прежней влюбленности. Нежные чувства остались, конечно, но теперь уже больше родственные, дружеские. И для них обоих такие отношения без напряжения, без недосказанности, были гораздо лучше.

Он рассказал ей про Леонарда, и она поняла и поддержала.

А вот выходные Барри не любил, особенно те, когда и Флэшу тоже приходилось отдыхать. Тогда приходилось думать, что вгоняло в тоску и депрессию. Вот и очередной выходной начинался по той же программе. Он сидел перед телевизором в любимом растянутом свитере и переключал с канала на канал, в надежде найти хоть что-то интересное, осознавая, что еще немного и настроение опустится до многочасового нон-стопа старых голливудских мюзиклов. Как раздался дверной звонок. Барри никого не ждал, но со старческим вздохом поплелся открывать.

Первое, что бросилось в глаза, был большой букет алых роз. А за ним с хитрой улыбкой на лице Леонард Снарт.

— Алые розы для алого спидстера. Персональная доставка, — шутка из разряда «за триста», но Барри не обратил внимания.

— Снарт, какого… ты здесь делаешь?

— Пришел, пригласить тебя на свидание. Мой прошлый способ ведь тебя не устроил.

— Свидание? Боже, о чем ты говоришь? — прислушавшись к чему-то, Барри быстро втянул Снарта в квартиру. — У меня слишком любопытная соседка.

— Миленькая квартирка, — Леонард хмыкнул, а Барри стало неудобно, поскольку было у него слегка не прибрано. — И миленький свитер.

А вот теперь он покраснел и быстро стянул с себя свитер с вышитыми оленями. Под ним оказалась футболка такая же растянутая, да еще чем-то запачканная.

— Секунду, — попросил он Леонарда и скрылся в спидфорсе. За несколько секунд он успел переодеться и прибраться в комнате.

— К этому надо привыкнуть, — рассеяно произнес Леонард, поскольку цветы из его рук Барри тоже успел забрать и поставить в вазу.

— Ты разве не против этого? Как же твоя не любовь к Флэшу?

— Испарилась. Как оказалось, Барри Аллен мне гораздо интереснее, чем бессмысленное противостояние с героем Централ-сити. Так как насчет второго свидания?

На самом деле Барри испытывал прямо-таки щенячий восторг от того, что Леонард просто находился в его квартире. А от понимания, что Кейтлин была права и его чувства небезответны, хотелось плясать от счастья. Но он изо всех сил старался казаться невозмутимым — он переживал почти месяц, пусть и Леонард хоть на пару минут испытает тоже самое.

— Нет, Лен. Ты слишком долго не появлялся, — обалдевшее лицо мужчины в тот момент стоило всех ожиданий! — Давай перейдем сразу к третьему свиданию.

Кажется, Леонард тоже обладает какой-то суперскоростью, потому что как иначе он так быстро оказался рядом Барри. Одно мгновение и он уже в крепких объятиях, еще одно и он уже со всей страстью отвечает на поцелуй.

— Барри, — заговорил Снарт, едва оторвавшись от губ парня, — Флэш, — чуть растягивая слог, добавил он, показывая, что не против этого альтер эго, — ты даже не представляешь, насколько сводишь меня с ума. Где здесь у тебя спальня?

Барри довольно рассмеялся и в одно мгновение перенес их в соседнюю комнату.


End file.
